not a normal perthena
by seaweedbrain25
Summary: its a perthena story with a twist that hasnever been done before with lots of lemons and lots of thalico for perthena and thalico lover no flames accepted
1. i get kissed by an eternal maiden

**so... hey guys **

**I am back this story is a perthena it was sugessted by jlover97(thanks for suggesting i was confused)**

**no flames accepted (cuz last time i accepted them they were pretty ugly)**

**percy's pov (pont of view if you didnt know)**

sobering up ... thats what i am doing right now why you ask? cuz i was just dumped by annabeth

she left me for a theif (son of hermes...) who looked just like luke and he only killed a dog and that was

also by mistake .,... he couldn't even kill a fly . after having my drinks I entered a dark alley which led

me to the main street just in front of central park . so i just sat on a bench waching the constelletions

i was soo lost in my thaughts that i didn't notice someone sitting next to me. "beatiful the

constellations aren't " a feminine voice said i wasshocked out of my thaught and i started going for my

lethal ball point pen...yes riptide but the feminine voice said" i am not here to harm you percy " so i

looked to my left and saw athena sitting just i was shocked out of my mind so i jumped from my seat

and bowed to her "don't bow to me percy not after what ann-" "dont take her name, it hurts it hurts

alot" i cut her off "you are a good man percy don't let this heart break change you " she then kissed me

i think it was for a miniute but the thingh that shocked me was that i responded and kissed back

and when i broke the kiss she disapered . I just sat there wondering why she kissed me? and why did

i kiss back , and why was i feeling butterflies in my stomach when i kissed her just like when i kissed

annabeth. i just mist travelled back to my cabin and slept . that night i had a dream that changed my life...

**cliff hanger ... hahahahahah**

**ok so i will update soon.. when i get some good reviews **


	2. au

guy instead of writing for each and evry chap. here i wrote it applicable to all chaps.

**i .dont.'own .p j o...**


	3. the life changing dream and a gift

**Percy's pov**

So ... the dream went like this

**Dream**: i was in a room it was grand and i was sleeping in a king size bed ... there was someone sleeping next to me soon the dream me woke up and kissed the girl beside him she opened her eyes and kissed him back soon i realized who the girl was and i was shocked out of my wits , it was Athena!

Soon they change and went out i quickly realized the place as Othrys and it was completely reformed ... and the thing that confused me most was everyone was bowing to us. soon my dream me and Athena went to a throne room surprisingly i went to the king's throne and sat and Athena sat in a throne next to me ... and then Oceanus said "we have an intruder " and then all eyes turned to me and i woke up

I was so confuse soo i went to the beach and i sat there listening to the waves then i saw some one emerge out of the forest it so i readied my weapon she said " no need of that i am no here to attack you " " so what are you here for and who are you"... "I am rhea queen of the titans and I am here to give you a gift " she said " whats the gift?" I asked " i am going to make you a titan and not just any titan the Titan king " why- " but i got cut off "because you are a man with a golden heart and you defeated my husband " ...she said. wait why is she so happy that i defeated her husband any ways i did not get a chance to voice my questions as we teleported to Olympus " why are we here " if you become the titan king then you will need a wife " she said " who wait who will become my wife ?" I asked" i know there is some one you like. i maybe the titan queen but i still am your grandma " she said " then tell me who is it " the next name shocked me to my core " Athena" " but she is a maiden , she hates me because i am a son of Poseidon , do you want to get me killed ,she will slit my throat in my sleep" i started shouting i may like her but she hates me with a passion " don't worry she loves you" assured grand ma

soon me and grandma went into the throne room " **who disturbs our meeting"** drama queen started shouting

"sit down zeus " grandma said " mother how r you here " " percy here is now the titan king and we do not declare war so no need to kill him a war is coming and we have to fight together as suggested by the fates or we die , now percy here will protect athena because the enemy will try to kid nap her so good by percy protect her well " she said and diapered before diapering i saw her wink at me . oh gods saw me because i was in the throne room of the gods ... which was full of gods ( obviously ) i saw zues open his mouth to say some thing...

**cliff hany ger ...**

pl. review

thanks for reading

like and follow my stor


End file.
